Me afecta
by Athena-Black13
Summary: —¿Por qué crees que me quedo mirando por la ventana de la habitación de tío Ron? Nunca pensó que una pelea entre su mejor amiga y su primo le hiciera confiar todos sus sentimientos hacia su familia, los de su familia a ella. A pesar de que la familia es lo más importante... ser Slytherin, ¿lo es más? One-shot. Beteado por Nochedeinvierno13 :)


**Disclaimer:** El mundo del cual he creado el fic le pertenece a la autora de Harry Potter, no a mí._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ME AFECTA...<strong>

La pelea iba alzando el volumen. Los alumnos que cenaban en el Gran Comedor, salían de éste y venían al hall a ver que pasaba. Lia Chang, detrás de uno de mis primos cambiaba los ojos abiertos a una sonrisa triunfal al ver cómo James y Bella se iban gritando cada vez más de cerca. Yo, con varita en mano, esperaba por si la pelea pasaba a asuntos mayores en esos momentos. El ceño fruncido de Nott a mi lado y la mirada preocupada de Zabini en el otro me ponían igual de nerviosa que los gritos de la rubia de delante de mi. Las cosas que se decían era cada vez peores al igual que peligrosas para la erupción de los poderes de ambos y me lo confirmaba el echo que tanto mi hermano, Fred al igual que Longbottom tenían la mano en el bolsillo de la varita.

—¡NO PUEDES SABER NADA MALDITA MORTIFAGA!

El silencio después de esa frase fue simplemente porqué sorprendió a todos. Malfoy, delante de mi primo, había puesto los ojos fieros. Levantó la mano y la aplastó en la mejilla de James con un sonoro golpe. Sin mirar a nadie, pasó por el lado del chico y bajo hacía las mazmorras.

Ethan Nott, al lado de su hermana fue el primero en reaccionar, siguiendo a la rubia, bajó hacia las mazmorras. Su hermana y Stella le siguieron sigilosamente, lanzando una mala mirada a James Potter que se giró hacia la entrada por dónde pasaban la pelinegra y la castaña. Yo, les seguí, parándome en la entrada un momento y girándome hacia mi primo.

—Ella no sabe nada quizá —le digo arrastrando las palabras —, pero tú estás equivocado James Sirius.

Bajo las escaleras y me adentré en los pasillos bajo en agua. Pasé la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin y seguí girando dos veces a derecha e izquierda y otra más a la izquierda. Bellatrix está sentada en el margen que hay de la pared al vidrio de la ventana submarina, con la cabeza girada hacia el lago abrazándose las rodillas. El ceño fruncido se iba frunciendo más a cada paso mío hacia ella.

—Malfoy —dije y ella se giró desfrunciendo el ceño.

Más pasos detrás de mí me hicieron girar con alerta pero al ver a Ethan, Stella y Mina me relaje. De repente me sentí un poco intrusa entre ellos, siendo la única que no era parte de su pequeño clan. Ethan, con paso decidido, pasó a mi lado y se sentó delante de su prima, ocupando la mayoría del lugar que quedaba en el banco/margen de la ventana.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que le preguntó. Después de seis años y dos meses y medio en la casa de las serpientes, la reacción en Nott no me sorprendió. Totalmente leales a los suyos, totalmente odiosos y fríos con los que no conocían, los Slytherin se abrían paso en tu corazón dejando una enorme brecha si se iban. —¿Le rompo la cara?

—La ignorancia les duele más a los de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff —dijo Bellatrix mirando agradecida a su primo—. Además ya se la he roto yo.

Los cinco sonreímos un poco. Ethan se fue, revolviéndole el pelo a Bellatrix antes. Zabini, aún preocupada se sentó en el sitio que antes había estado Ethan Nott. Puso una mano en una de las rodillas de Malfoy, y ésta le puso la suya encima mirándola triste, diciéndole que estaba bien. De repente me enfureció mi primo. Él, a pesar de ser Gryffindor, era un máximo racista entre casas y despreciaba con todo su corazón a los hijos de mortífagos: la mayoría de mis amistades. En casa, el chico me ponía buena cara, pero aquí me miraba mal cada vez que iba con alguien de mi casa.

—¿No quieres nada? —preguntó esta vez Mina, acercándose a Bellatrix. La rubia negó con la cabeza antes de mirarla y sonreír un poco. Yo me acerqué, con paso decisivo.

—¿Te quedarás por vacaciones? —le pregunté, con miedo de la respuesta. Bellatrix se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, Dominique —dijo con voz triste. Me acerqué a ellas y me senté en el suelo. Todas nos quedamos en silencio.

—No te puede arruinar estas vacaciones —le digo yo—. Las últimas en Hogwarts.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar, por los pasillos oscuros de las mazmorras. Sin parar, avanzo y avanzo sin parar, subiendo por escaleras y girando por pasillos. Al final logré localizar un cuadro grande y me paré enfrente a él. Una mujer gorda con un vestido anticuado me miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Una Slytherin? —preguntó. Alcé la cabeza y miré a los lados. No me sabía la maldita contraseña.

—Vuelo rojo —dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me giré y vi cómo Septimus Mclaggen se acercaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara seguido por su séquito de amigos.

No dudé en meterme en la sala común de los leones, toda llena de rojo. Localicé a mi primo en un lado de la sala, con mi primo, Louis y Longbottom.

—Potter —grité llegando a él, enfurecida—. ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Y por qué la has llamado... eso?

Las preguntas me dejaron sin aliento, pero seguí mirando feroz a los ojos castaños de James Sirius Potter sin ningún temor. Con odio enmarcando su rostro, se levantó haciéndome alzar la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Me peguntas tú a mí, ¿por qué le dije eso? —dijo alzando un poco la voz—. ¿Qué me ha hecho? ¿Y quién me creo?

—James —le advirtió mi hermano tratando de calmarlo. Los Gryffindors me miraban a mi y a mi primo con mala cara, algo asustados.

—No Louis. Me creo James Sirius Potter, alguien totalmente normal —dijo con voz pausada y calmada. Algo me alarmó—. Me interrumpió cuándo hablaba con otra chica...

—Te besabas con dicha chica —le repliqué yo.

—Y le dije eso porqué es la maldita realidad. Porqué no entiendo como fue a parar en Gryffindor cuándo es una Slytherin de mierda, ruin y rastrera...

No le dejé continuar. Mi mano sacó mi varita y lo expulsó hasta el otro lado de la sala, porque nos habíamos movido hasta el centro de ésta. Las lágrimas venían a mis ojos y caían mejillas abajo, sin que yo, triste y furiosa, pudiera hacer nada. No sólo había insultado a mi mejor amiga... me había insultado a mi. Y yo, quizás no podía proteger a Bellatrix, la cuál quería pelear siempre sus batallas, pero debía defenderme a mí, y a mi casa. A mí y a Albus Severus, el cuál también era una serpiente. A mí y a todos los demás Slytherins.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras de Bellatrix, yo no haré nada para pelear sus batallas. Pero me niego a que la llames Slytherin de mierda, porqué, puede que no te hayas fijado, James, pero tu hermano —dije, exhalando en esta parte y volviendo a coger aire—; tu hermano y yo, prima tuya somos Slytherins. Puedes decir lo que quieras de tu casa, pero no juzgues a la mía sin saber, sin conocer, sin tener el poder de decidir cómo somos. Y es más, no me hables. No le hables a tu prima, una Slytherin de mierda, ruin y rastrera según tú.

Me giré y empecé a caminar hacia la salida. Las lágrimas se habían secado, y yo no hacía más que mirar al frente y sacar a los Gryffindors de mi camino. Nadie me paró hasta que estuve fuera, cuándo mi hermano, con mirada culpable me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar.

—Escúchame Dominique, por favor —me dijo —; James no quería...

—Se muy bien lo que quería James, Louis —le corté yo—. Sé muy bien lo que pensáis los Gryffindors de Bellatrix. Sé muy bien lo que pensáis de Slytherin. ¿Por qué crees, que me paso las reuniones familiares en la habitación de tío Ron mirando por la ventana? Porqué se que toda la familia, excepto Albus, odia Slytherin. A Albus no le afecta cómo le miráis, pero a mí... A mí si me afecta Louis.

—Dominique —dijo Fred saliendo del agujero, mirándome con esos ojos azul oscuro que me encantaría poseer.

—Me afecta que me miréis con lástima, desagrado o humillación. Me afecta que no aceptéis mi manera de pensar y de ser, sólo porqué el Sombreo eligió para mi un camino distinto que para vosotros —sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos, pero esta vez no las dejé salir—. No quiero que me miréis así. Cuándo acabe este curso, anunciaré a la familia mi decisión de irme a Francia a cursar lo que me falta para conseguir mi sueño. Y cuándo hayas, cuándo todos hayáis superado que soy una Slytherin, volveré. Porqué ser de la casa verde no significa no tener sentimientos.

Camino hasta que estoy frente el lago, con la nieve cubriendo mis pies y las lágrimas bajando cómo gotas de lluvia por mis sonrosadas mejillas.

Desdé que fui seleccionada para ir a la casa de Salazar, mi familia reaccionó cómo esperaba. Algunos, cómo mis tías, me miraban tristes pero sonriendo, aceptando la elección. Mis tíos, me miraban con decepción y enfado. Mi madre, a quién esto no le afectaba tanto, me miraba con una mueca, reprendiéndome no haber quedado en la casa de Victoire, al igual que Louis. Mis primos, no me hablaban y lo que más me dolido, fue que mi padre se enfadará conmigo. Tuve claro que haciéndoles ver que no cambiaría por ellos, eso sólo aumentaría. No me importó, ver que esos sentimientos pasaban a tristeza y dolor cuándo más de una vez les contestaba ácidamente, a pesar de que me sentía culpable después.

—La familia es lo más importante —recuerdo que me dijo Bellatrix, sentada junto a mi, bajo el árbol en que estaba en ése momento.

Pero al igual que a los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs les afectará que no les hablarán, a mi me afectó que no me aceptaran. A pesar de qué la familia, es lo más importante...

**Fin**

**Hola. Esto tenía que ser un fic sobre James y mi OC, Bellatrix. A acabado siendo un fic sobre Dominique Weasley. **

**Dominique es mi pelirroja Weasley preferida de la TG. La veo súper Slytherin y creo que esto es lo que le pasó a la pobre. Igual que Albus fue la única seleccionada en Slytherin de su familia.**

**Espero saber, si os gusta o no. Así que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Athena-Black13**

**PD: La verdad es que la situación de Dominique me recuerda a Sirius al revés, a pesar de que al último, no le tengo tanta pena cómo a está personaje.**


End file.
